Lone Wolf Pack
by wdbydoglvr
Summary: What happens after the final battle? Kiba knows he lost something, that something has happened, but what? More detailed summary inside. WARNING- Spoilers from all episodes. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

**Summary: A pack of all colors and ideals, but after meeting the flower maiden, they shared a single goal. Reaching paradise. The nobles wished to create their own paradise, but only the wolves could find true Rakuen. This unimaginable pack managed to hold together through betrayal, separation, and more besides. But will they be able to hold together when the unthinkable happens? **

**A/N- Okay, I'm back for another try at this thing called fanfiction… Now, I've only written a few, so any reviews are a big** **thing for me… Anyway, I guess I could live with a few flames, but if you could try and keep it to a 'constructive criticism' level, okay? I know this is evil and short, at least compared to my usual work, but it's a prologue… Taking it for a test drive, ya know? **

**Lone Wolf Pack**

An orphaned wolf, driven by his past, knowing that he can only go foreword. An exiled wolf with an icy exterior, struggles to forget a lone wolf's past. A street-smart wolf with a nose for food and an eye for girls, with a dark past that not even he knows of. A naïve young wolf that knows nothing but loyalty, to the humans that he has always known or the pack that he has finally found. A half wolf that prides herself on being a female, unable to return to her past with a knowledge of what she can be.

Alone, these wolves were next to nothing, a stray, a gang leader, a wolf hunter. But together, along with the Flower Maiden, they were a nearly unstoppable. Sometimes agreements were hard to reach, but when everything was on the line, they could count on each other. The nobles, Darcia especially, seemed to be set on splitting them up, or getting the Chosen Wolf to the moonlight crucible, to open their version of Paradise. But they never managed to do it. They kept together until the death and decay that was taking over the world began to reach them. They all fought with their lives, because they knew that only one of them needed to reach Paradise. Kiba, the Chosen Wolf, was the last wolf standing. He, with the help of his fallen pack and Cheza, destroyed Darcia, and brought Paradise to a devastated world.

Kiba walked through the beginnings of Paradise, he seemed suspended in time, and the land around him aging quickly. Before he knew it, the land was in the state it was when everything started. He fought to hold consciousness, the final battle taking its toll on the white wolf. He limped into a dark alley, the humans rushed past his hiding place as time returned to its proper speed. He collapsed on the concrete ground, and watched as the world around him grew blurry. Before he closed his eyes, a final thought flew through his head.

_Is this the Paradise I've been searching for?_

**A/N- So, should I keep going, or nip this in the bud? I've got ideas for where to take it (okay, an outline for the next chapter), but I want some feedback before I post the first chapter… Yes, no, if I include cookies? Review! **

**(Sadly, only virtual cookies will be available. Once I figure out how to link my oven to my computer, you can expect cookies through email/review thanks.) **


	2. Faded Memories

**A/N- O-O I have reviews. Wow. The impossible has happened… But I'm still happy!**

**Cartoongurl- My first reviewer, (and within a half-hour after my story was submitted, too!) thank you! Lots of virtual cookies for you!**

**NalanaSpinderOfSouls- Thanks for the tip. It started out as a bunch of mini paragraphs, but it looked weird, so I changed it… I guess I should've edited better… Anyway, cookies for you too! **

**WR went X.X- Ha ha, you are so funny. I have one thing to say to you. You eat cows. But I guess you can have a virtual cookie, but no real cookies for you. We have none. (I actually know her personally (and forced her to read this), I'm not making fun of some random person)**

**Disclaimer- I don't, by any stretch of the imagination own Wolf's Rain, although I wish I did...**

**Chapter One- Faded Memories**

In the darkened alley, Kiba blinked his eyes. There were people talking on the sidewalks, cars beeping in the streets, and all he could do was wonder how he could be asleep with so much noise around him. The white wolf took on his human appearance, and leaned back against the alley wall, dark hair falling into his now icy blue eyes. He felt like he had just had an amazing dream, and had to remember what it was. But it was impossible, the harder he tried to remember, the more he forgot.

Kiba sighed and pushed himself off the dirty ground. It was useless anyway, familiar as the feeling seemed. He walked out into the gray, wet city, without much of a glance up at the rainy clouds above them. Lately, even the weather seemed to be in a stupor, going through the same routine day after day. Shoving his hands the pockets of the brown leather jacket worn by his disguise, he lowered his eyes and made his way through the streets, just like everyone else. Sometimes he wished he could drop his disguise, show the world what he really was. But just as he thought that, a familiar voice entered his head.

"_These people are terrified of us… if we look like them, they pretty much leave us alone…"_

Kiba blinked, but didn't break his stride. That voice was so familiar, and yet he couldn't place it. He wasn't sure why, but sometimes he would be thinking something and a voice would speak to him, and it was almost always familiar from somewhere, but they were rarely the same. Maybe he was going crazy, and if that was the case, he wouldn't be surprised. He wasn't sure why he stayed in this city, but every time he went to it's borders, hoping to leave the place once and for all, he had a strange feeling that he was forgetting something, so he turned back. For some reason, he was drawn to this miserable city, and every day he searched for a reason, but it never came. But today, something had to happen. He had a feeling that there was going to be a change. And it wasn't like the usual hope that something would happen to take him out of his mediocre life, his instincts were telling him that today he was leaving this horrible place behind.

He turned another corner, and found himself on a nearly deserted street. He walked down the street, passing a boy who was walking in the opposite direction, catching a strange scent. After a second or so, he turned around. That wasn't a boy, he was a wolf! Of course, Kiba knew he wasn't the only wolf in the city, because every once in a while, he would come across the scent of a wolf blended in with the many humans of the city. But he couldn't recall ever seeing a wolf that wasn't concealed in the crowds of humans.

The other wolf had turned around as well, an awed look on his face, his eyes round like the full moon. He was relatively small, which lead Kiba to believe that this wolf wasn't much older than a pup. In his human disguise, the pup had shoulder-length brownish-red hair, and wore a red shirt with green cargo pants and black boots that laced up halfway to his knees. On his right wrist were a few silver bracelets, which clanked together when he moved his arm.

"You… You're like me, aren't you?" Kiba just blinked at the wolf for a second, but when the small wolf started to get nervous and back away, Kiba nodded slightly, eyeing the younger wolf warily. This new wolf had a frighteningly familiar face and scent, and his voice sounded like one that had spoken to him before. While Kiba was watching, the young wolf tilted his head slightly, confusion starting to show up in the younger wolf's amber eyes.

"Have we met before? You seem familiar, but I don't remember ever meeting a wolf before… Besides me, I mean," The young wolf took a step back as Kiba stared at him for a few seconds without answering, his icy blue eyes boring into the amber ones of the other wolf's.

"I'm not sure… Possibly…" Kiba broke his eye contact, and glanced up and down the barren street. He couldn't remember ever seeing this wolf before, much less knowing him, but somehow, he couldn't help but think _"One down…" _Kiba turned around and continued walking along the path he had engraved in his mind, but never remembered going before.

"Come with me," His voice was quiet as it usually was on the rare occasion he spoke. But he knew the pup had heard him, because he could hear his footsteps falling as he jogged to keep up with Kiba, and the jingling of the bracelets on his wrist. He fell into stride next to Kiba, and glanced up at the older wolf's face. His eyes were set somewhere in the distance, and he wasn't paying much attention to anything. The pup cleared his throat, but Kiba didn't move his eyes.

"I'm Toboe, what's your name?" Toboe spoke timidly, but he was determined to get the other wolf to talk. He couldn't have been told to come along for nothing… At least, he hoped he wasn't.

"Kiba." He knew that the pup, Toboe, he had called himself, must be thinking of him as rude, but he never had been much with words. Besides that, he felt like something was calling him. He had to find it, and if he stopped, he would forget again. He sped up to a jog, then a run, and glanced over his shoulder to see that Toboe had slowed to a stop behind him, and was watching him with a bewildered look on his face.

"Come on, hurry up!" Kiba shouted over his shoulder before turning forward again, hearing the jingling over his own footsteps, which told him that Toboe was following him. Something was calling Kiba, and the longer the feeling went on, the more anxious he became. After a few minutes of running down streets and dodging through crowds with his body on auto-pilot and a winded Toboe struggling to keep up, another voice started speaking to him.

"_Kiba… This One needs you… Please Kiba, you have not forgotten This One, have you?"_

The road in front of him seemed to disappear, and he stopped running, looking at a girl who had appeared in front of him out of no where. She had pink hair, and wore a silver-gray suit that clung to her skin. But when she opened her scarlet eyes, he knew that she wasn't just his imagination, and he had to find her. But as soon as he stepped forward, the girl vanished, and the street came back into vision, Toboe coming to a wheezy halt next to him.

"Kiba… why did you…stop…" Toboe stuttered, bending over and breathing hard. They had been running a while now, and the pup probably didn't run like that very often. Kiba didn't either, but when he had a goal, he knew no tiredness. Kiba glared down at the pup, who was straightening up, his breathing slowing down.

"Cheza is calling. We have to find her," Kiba spoke urgently, looking up and down the street. He wasn't sure how he knew the girl's name, but now he knew what he had to find. The key to his past was calling to him, and if he found her, he would be able to leave this crumbling city behind.

**A/N- So, to my reviewers (and new readers, if any of you are out there), is it still any good? I plan on finding the others soon, but I just thought Toboe should be found first. And I know Kiba is a little OC, but I'm trying to make him like he was at the end of the series, a little more accepting of the ways of a city wolf. Hopefully it's working...**


	3. Chasing Paradise

**A/N- Sorry I took so long with this chapter, school and my cold have caught up to me… Then Spring Break came up… I had hoped to have this done a long time ago… I'm pretty sure I'll be able to get the rest of these up faster… Anyway, reviews!**

**Buddi-chan- Thanks, now that I know that, I can spend more time on a plot then making Kiba change every chapter to seem more IC…**

**NalanaSpinderOfSouls- Doesn't really matter when you review as long as you do. Thanks again! **

**Kitsunefan203- Thanks for the review! And I'll have to check out those stories; I always love reading other people's work… I'll review yours (I may have before I post this, who knows?) to return the favor. Thanks again!**

**Just a warning, I have a bit of a problem with jumping around with PoV… I'm working on it, so bear with me, I'll fix it up once I get back into writing…**

**Disclaimer- If I owned it, I'd be rich. And a much better artist than I am…**

**Chapter Two- Chasing Paradise**

It was near nightfall, and the wolves still hadn't found Cheza. Kiba was by no means going to give up, but he had slowed to a walk, and for some reason, Toboe was still walking beside him. Kiba was surprised the pup hadn't left yet, because since they had met, he had only said a few words to the pup. But Toboe continued to follow him, and although the young wolf had tried to start a conversation a few times, he had given up after realizing that Kiba was more fixed on finding… whatever he was looking for than talking. But as they turned another corner, he jumped slightly when he heard a quiet mutter from Kiba.

"Why are you following me? You don't need to…" Kiba trailed off, still looking forward, but since they were the only ones on the street again, Toboe knew Kiba was speaking to him.

"I dunno, instinct, I guess… I wanna find her too…" The pup lowered his eyes to the ground, not noticing Kiba looking down at him. Of course, when Kiba first said something about Cheza, Toboe thought that maybe he was talking about a friend, someone that Kiba knew but he didn't. But over the last few hours, he started having flashes of memories that included Kiba. Every once in a while, his vision would go black, and he would see things, like Kiba in his wolf form being hugged by a girl, and a voice somewhere behind him muttering _'That's her… That's the flower maiden…"_ Another time, he saw an old man standing in front of him, pointing a gun at him with a shaking hand, when another wolf dropped down from above and clawed at the man's hand, causing him to drop the gun.

"_Jump! Hurry up!"_

He wasn't sure what it meant, but it was all familiar. From where, he didn't know, maybe he was going crazy, but the thought that Kiba was there kept him from leaving. And the voice, it said the girl was Cheza, maybe she was the person that Kiba had been talking about. If that was the case, maybe he knew her too…

"Do you remember?" Kiba was talking to him again, looking forward yet again after seeing that Toboe wasn't shifting his gaze. Toboe looked up from the ground at the other wolf, and noticed how tall he was. Toboe smiled a little; in a few of the memories, some of the voices seemed to be calling him runt or something similar. That was probably what people were thinking when they saw the wolves walking together, hidden in their human forms.But it didn't matter much what the humans thought, they wouldn't bother them. No one ever changed their lifestyle, they only spoke to the same people day after day. They wouldn't dare talk to a pair of strangers. About them, maybe, but never to them.

After a few seconds, Toboe realized he was doing exactly what Kiba had, getting caught up in his own thoughts and ignoring each other. He looked up at Kiba, and sighed.

"A little, I think… There was a pack, it was small, but we were all right. You were there, and so was a girl… She smelled like flowers, and had pink hair… Is she Cheza?" He glanced up at Kiba, who was nodding, still staring straight ahead but saying nothing. Toboe looked straight forward again, watching his path and continued, not only to confirm what was happening, but also to straighten out all the thoughts in his head. "There were other wolves… Me and you… There was a gray one, he didn't seem to be much of a pack person, but he put up with us… And the big brown one… He was always chasing something, food or girls… And a girl, she was black with bright blue eyes…" Toboe trailed off and looked up at Kiba, who had stopped walking.

"Do you smell that?" Kiba had tilted his head back a bit, and if he dropped his human disguise, you would be able to tell that the white wolf had caught the scent of something. Toboe sniffed at the air too- there were familiar scents in the air, and they were coming towards them fast. On the street that passed the alleyway that the wolves were passing through, a large, black truck was speeding in the direction of the city boundary. There was a strange scent to it under the smoke, almost a sweet smell, and even before the truck was out of their sight, Toboe heard a soft mutter from beside him.

"Cheza…" Kiba was at a run again, heading towards the street. Without a second thought, Toboe was running too, but they couldn't get very far. Once they reached the sidewalk that ran the length of the streets, they were immersed in a crowd of people, which made running difficult. People were pressing in on all sides, and the wolves were split apart, but Toboe could easily tell where Kiba was in the crowd by the various shouts from people he ran into while trying to stay as close as possible to the truck. Toboe slid carefully through the crowd, his small size giving him an advantage. He could slip through gaps that would have been impossible to manage had he been fully-grown (without knocking people aside, and causing even more chaos than there already was). As they approached the city's boundaries, the crowds thinned, and they were able to move much faster. After only a few minutes of running, the scent of the Flower reached them again, causing Kiba to speed up momentarily, but when he turned one of the final corners, he slowed to a stop. Toboe caught up to him, and stopped as well, staring down the street. The truck that they had been so desperately chasing was parked in front of one of the few bars in the city.

They walked towards the truck cautiously, as though the people driving it would dive out from behind it and start attacking them. But as they got closer to the truck, nothing happened. Toboe heard a soft laugh from Kiba, and looked over at him with astonishment. Kiba looked inside of the bar through one of the large windows, shaking his head.

"Looks like they decided to have themselves a drink…" Toboe blinked and followed Kiba's gaze. Inside, rather than being empty, as it usually was this time of night, there were three men, wearing what he recognized as uniforms for the ruling noble of the cities to the South, Lord Regetsu's, men, with their helmets on the counter in front of them. One of them had short, brown hair, another's was jet black, and the third was bald. Regetsu had been sending his troops to the North, and was attempting to take over the cities. The residents of the city they were in now were becoming worried that Uudobai, their city, was in danger of being overtaken next.

The men were looking towards the back of the building, so the wolves went unnoticed. The bald one and the one with black hair were laughing, the third was looking extremely nervous. The bald man, who was nearest to the wolves stopped laughing and smiled at the nervous looking one, who looked much younger than the other two.

"Kid, you need to stop worrying. What could happen anyway?" The bald man had a loud, deep voice, and Kiba and Toboe could easily hear it through the window. The man who was talking had his back to the wolves, and the man with the brown hair turned to face him. Kiba ducked out of sight quickly, and indicated for Toboe to do the same. They heard the man speaking, and although he was much quieter than his comrade was, the sensitive hearing of a wolf allowed them to hear his voice,

"It's only a truck… I know it disguises well with other cars, but it's easy enough to break into," Again, there was laughter from the others. After nearly a minute, a third voice spoke.

"Have you checked this cities records? They have almost no crime… And besides, the people at Center are much more worried about city takeover than they are about the flower girl. They probably haven't even noticed she's gone…"

"But what about the animal?" The nervous man was speaking again, his voice slightly louder. "They said it was one of the most intelligent animals they had. It could understand every command it was given!" This time, there was no laughter, and the response was faster, and sharper.

"It's an animal, it won't know how to break out of the back of the truck." There was silence, and Toboe heard the click of glasses hitting the counter.

"I still don't understand why we had to bring it with us… I thought He only wanted the Flower…" The youngest man was speaking again, but his voice was quiet again. Toboe turned to speak to Kiba, but the other wolf was gone. He turned to see Kiba, in his wolf form, running at the back of the truck. He jumped off the ground, and there was a loud thump as he threw himself into the rear door. With a glance through the window and saw that the men were still at the counter, not speaking as they finished their drinks, Toboe darted over to Kiba, who was throwing himself at the doors of the truck again. There was a surprisingly large dent in the door already, and when Kiba hit the door for a second time, there was a quiet yelp from inside the back of the truck. As Kiba drew back for a third time, he noticed a small, red-brown blur flying towards the door. Although he was much smaller than Kiba, he still left a mark on the door.

But soon after the wolves got started, they heard a shout, and a slamming door. The drivers of the truck had abandoned their drinks at the counter, and were now outside, two of them glaring at the third, who was digging through his pockets. Now that they were wearing their helmets, it was difficult to distinguish one from another.

One of the men was shouting at the man digging through his pockets, and the third officer was glancing back and forth between the wolves and the cab of the truck, muttering.

"I knew we shouldn't have locked the guns in there… I knew we shouldn't have stopped at all!" He was speaking more to himself than his comrades and looking extremely agitated. Toboe stopped pounding on the car, looking over at Kiba, who was still dive-bombing the rear doors. Kiba, intent on getting the truck to open, didn't notice him. Toboe barked quietly, and only Kiba knew what he said.

"_What should we do?" _Kiba stopped and glanced at Toboe, growling softly.

"_We get her out of there," _Kiba shot a quick glance at the officers, who were still franticly trying to find their keys. _"You could distract them for a bit, I can take care of this." _Toboe gave a hesitant nod. He had never been much of a fighter, but these humans were unarmed- he wouldn't need to hurt them, just try and keep them from finding the keys.

He ran at the three men full force, and as he drew nearer, he began barking at them nonstop. To another wolf, this would be an almost laughable attack, but to the men, who had obviously not encountered wolves before, it was reason to be afraid. One of them gave a high pitched scream and ran towards the bar, closely followed by his comrades. Toboe, who was afraid of most things he encountered, wagged his tail and slowed to a walk. He saw the men at the counter again, two of them were looking through the large glass door at him, the third, picking something up off the counter. His shouts, rather than barely penetrating the window, echoed off the walls of the surrounding buildings.

"_ON THE COUNTER YOU IDIOT! IN PLAIN SIGHT!_" Toboe gave a woof of laughter, and as the men approached the door again, he lowered his head and growled, bearing his teeth. The men backed away from the door slowly, apparently not noticing Toboe's wagging tail.

As the men reached the counter, there was a loud crash behind Toboe. He whipped around, and saw Kiba slowly approaching the back of the truck. The lock, after being bashed over and over again, had finally given in, and the doors had swung open. Toboe walked around behind Kiba to look into the truck.

There was a large cage inside near the back of the truck, and in it was a large, black wolf, but her scent, although familiar, was different than that of a normal wolf. She had piercing, icy blue eyes, and she was glaring at Kiba, as if she was daring him to come closer. Kiba, however, seemed a bit preoccupied and was paying no attention to the other wolf, but something further back in the truck. He jumped inside and walked towards the cab end of the truck, his claws clicking on the metal flooring of the truck. The female wolf barked at him (_"What're you doing?")_, but he didn't pay any attention.

Toboe, being much smaller than Kiba, couldn't see the back, so he didn't know what was happening. He did know, though, that the sweet scent was back, and much stronger than it had been earlier. His heart leapt- could it be Cheza? He threw himself into the truck, and, to his surprise, made it easily. The female wolf barked again, this time facing him.

"_We don't need help, I can get out myself." _Toboe looked over at her, looking the cage up and down. The bars were covered in tooth-marks. It looked as though she had been trying to get out, but judging by the fact that she was still caged, she was still trapped. Toboe looked at her face, giving the slightest woof of a bark.

"_Are you sure?" _Her face hardened, and he opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, a very soft voice interrupted their conversation.

"This one knew you would find us…" Toboe whipped his head towards the back of the truck, and saw a girl with pink hair and dark, almost violet colored eyes. She was smiling down at Kiba, and stroking the white wolf's head. Toboe took a few steps towards the back of the truck, but before he could reach Cheza and Kiba, there were a few clicks, and soft laughter.

"One animal was more than enough, but three… Boys, I think we've got a pay raise coming our way!"

**A/N- Again, I apologize for the extremely long wait between the chapters. I was waiting for inspiration, but it never came… At least, none I liked. But I guess this was the best I came up with, and I didn't want to leave you guys waiting forever, if there are any of you left… Anyway, remember to review! (By the way, I moved it up a rating because I'm not sure how this next part's going to go. Better safe than sorry, right?)**


End file.
